A Sneezy Experiment
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Sniffles decides to perform an experiment on Lumpy, using two very common but very effective sneeze-causing things.


"Lumpy! Excuse me, would you come over here for a second?" Sniffles called to Lumpy, who was standing a few feet away from him and wondering what to do. "I'd like to perform an experiment on you!"

Hearing his voice, the moose immediately turned and walked towards Sniffles. He stopped once he had made it in front of him.

"Sure. What is it?" Lumpy asked.

"There are some things that I'd like to use on you, as part of my experiment," Sniffles stated, trying to hide his smile. "But first, I'd like you to sit down."

Lumpy did as he was told, crossing his legs to get them in a comfortable position. Smiling at him, Sniffles reached both of his hands behind his back and pulled out a couple of objects. He set them in front of Lumpy, giving him a clear view of what they were.

The first object was a feather, which was white in color, about two or three inches tall, and very soft to the touch. The other object was a pepper shaker, which had a clear glass base and a silver lid, with tiny holes dotting the top. Lumpy could see a very large pile of black pepper inside; Sniffles had most likely just refilled it.

"So what are you gonna do with these?" Lumpy asked.

"Can't you tell, silly?" Sniffles asked. "I'm going to use these on you to make you sneeze!"

"Oh, okay," said Lumpy.

Lumpy didn't have a problem with being made to sneeze - he actually enjoyed it, sometimes. It was mainly the tickles beforehand that he enjoyed, but he also loved to hear the strong releases of his sneezes. They just sounded so... satisfying. Sniffles thought they were adorable, and felt like he could listen to them for hours on end. His opinion on the sneezes alone was the exact reason he wanted to perform this experiment on Lumpy in the first place.

"Let's start with some simple tickles to your nose," Sniffles said, picking up the feather.

The anteater raised the feather to Lumpy's nose and wiggled it back and forth gently. The moose couldn't help but giggle as he did so.

"Hehehe! That tickles!" Lumpy said.

"I can tell it does," Sniffles replied with a smile.

He continued to tickle Lumpy's nose, wiggling the feather around his sensitive nostrils. Lumpy was giggling audibly and constantly. He was enjoying the company of the feather, but his nose wasn't. His snout quivered as his nostrils began to flare up. At first, it was very brief, with them growing to barely one time their normal size. But as the tickles continued, it started to become more noticeable, until Lumpy's nostrils were growing to more than twice their own size.

"Hehehe- Haaah..." Lumpy stopped giggling as his breath hitched. The tickles were getting to him, and a sneeze was coming. "Haaaaaaah..."

Knowing what was going to happen, Sniffles pulled the feather away from Lumpy's nose and waited for him to sneeze. The intelligent anteater was clearly looking excited.

"Aaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaAAH..."

Lumpy tilted his neck back as his snout twitched and his nostrils flared up. His eyes squeezed shut as the tickling sensation grew and grew, until it became too strong for him to take. A few moments later, he tilted his neck as far back as he could, and his nostrils flared as large and wide as they could become. And then, it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, a good amount of spray coming out of his mouth. His nostrils shivered as they fired all of the irritants that had been in his nose at the time. Lumpy recovered his breath and placed his forefinger under his nose, rubbing back and forth in a way that looked truly adorable.

"Gesundheit, Lumpy!" Sniffles said.

"Thank you," replied Lumpy. He continued to rub his nose for several seconds until it had been satisfied. "That really tickled."

"I bet it did," said Sniffles. "And also, it was really cute. I loved every second of it!"

Lumpy blushed, his face turning a light red before going back to normal, and then removed his forefinger from his nose.

"And now, we'll try something stronger." Sniffles put down the feather and picked up the pepper shaker. "Such as this."

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk in fear.

"P-pepper?" he whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry, Lumpy, but I'll go as easy as I can on you. I promise." Sniffles winked at Lumpy.

"Well, okay... if you say so," Lumpy said, still not feeling up to it.

Pepper was one of the things that made Lumpy sneeze the most, the hardest and the loudest, all at once. But he didn't like the smell of it or the feel of it. It smelled really weird, and if a very small amount got into his nostrils, it felt like his entire nose was on fire. Lumpy wanted to be really careful with it so that he wouldn't sneeze from it, but it almost always made him sneeze. That was why he couldn't even hear the word pepper without reacting with fear.

Sniffles began to shake the pepper right into Lumpy's nose. His nostrils cringed and shivered as his snout froze for a moment, but then started twitching again. But the sensation was different this time, in that it was a burning sensation. Sniffles pulled the pepper away from Lumpy and watched his reaction.

"Ugh, it burns!" the poor moose cried. His eyes watered as his nose twitched in pain and irritation. "It feels like somebody set off a fire in my nose!"

"I know, but you're gonna be okay, Lumpy," Sniffles reassured him. "One big sneeze should be enough to blow it all out."

Just as Sniffles finished saying that, Lumpy could feel a big sneeze coming on deep in his sensitive snout.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaahhhh... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as his nose twitched and nostrils flared up to twice their normal size. He tried to rub his nose, but it just made it worse. In fact, it made his sneeze even bigger than it already was. One second later, Lumpy exploded with another monstrous sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

An even larger amount of spray was expelled from Lumpy's mouth as he shot his neck forwards again. Sniffles looked on, his eyes wide with shock and astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but with what he used to cause it, he knew very well it would happen.

"Gesundheit," Sniffles said as Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh, thanks..." Lumpy sniffled as he kept rubbing his poor nose, which had turned a light pink shade. "My nose hurts..."

"Sorry, Lumpy. I had to use the pepper as part of the experiment," said Sniffles.

"But why?" Lumpy asked.

"Both the feather and the pepper can make you sneeze pretty hard. But the only thing that would make you sneeze even harder, was if I put pepper on the feather and then tickled your nose with it," Sniffles explained.

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Lumpy asked with a tone of fear.

"I'm afraid to say yes, but..." Sniffles responded.

Picking up the feather again, Sniffles shook a large amount of pepper onto it. Lumpy shivered in fear as he watched him do so. He knew what was going to happen...

Sniffles raised the peppery feather to Lumpy's nose and wiggled it back and forth. Both the tickles from the feather and the pepper on it irritated Lumpy's nose. His snout shivered uncontrollably, his nostrils flared widely and his eyes watered as though he was crying.

"I, I think I-I'm gonna s-sneeze!" Lumpy warned.

Sniffles pulled the feather away from Lumpy's nose and backed up, looking excited and eager. He just HAD to hear this sneeze...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck back. His nose was turning red as his nostrils flared to several times their normal size, and his snout quivered constantly. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

But as Lumpy approached the release, Sniffles realized that he might have gone a bit too far with his experiment. This sneeze was going to be a big one for sure, but maybe it was going to be the biggest sneeze Lumpy had ever done. He got out a box of tissues and placed it in front of Lumpy, so he could use it after his sneeze. He then backed up, plugging his ears with his forefingers.

Lumpy couldn't hold his sneeze back anymore. He had to let it out, and he was going to let it out. He tilted his neck back and his nostrils flared as wide as they could, and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his whole upper body forwards as the sneeze exploded out of him. A gigantic amount of saliva came rushing out of Lumpy's mouth, and a good amount of mucus came blasting out of both of his nostrils. It didn't help that it was loud enough to make the ground shake for a few seconds.

As Lumpy let that sneeze out, Sniffles looked on in pure shock. That was one of the biggest sneezes he had ever heard, and it made him feel bad for Lumpy. But he also thought it was really cute, and really satisfying to hear.

Lumpy sniffled loudly as he rubbed his red nose with his forefinger.

"Gesundheit!" Sniffles said.

"Ugh, thank you," said Lumpy, who was still rubbing his nose. "I think I need a tissue..."

Sniffles pulled out a tissue from the box and gave it to Lumpy. He took the tissue and blew his nose into it, clearing it of whatever mucus was still in his nose.

"Thanks." Lumpy wiped his nose for a few minutes.

"I knew you were going to sneeze, but I didn't think it was going to be that big!" Sniffles commented. "I'm really sorry, Lumpy."

"That's okay. It actually felt pretty good," Lumpy replied.

"If it'll make you feel better, you may tickle my trunk and make me sneeze," Sniffles stated. He gave Lumpy the feather that he had caused him to sneeze with.

"Really? Gee, thanks," Lumpy said.

Lumpy started to wiggle the feather on Sniffles' trunk. The anteater's reaction was instant - his nose started to twitch several times.

"Aaaaaah... Haaaaaaaah..." Sniffles inhaled as he tilted his neck back.

When Lumpy heard the inhales, he knew exactly what was going to happen. Out of fear, he pulled the feather away from Sniffles' trunk, but he was just a moment too late. Sniffles tilted his neck as had back as he could, taking a final inhale, and then exploded.

"HAAAAAAAAATCHYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sniffles shot his neck forwards as he let the sneeze out. It sounded kind of cute, as many of Sniffles' sneezes did, but it was also really loud. Lumpy had to cover his ears the moment he heard it.

Sniffles recovered from the sneeze, sniffled and rubbed under his trunk with his forefinger.

"Oh, my gosh! Bless you, Sniffles!" Lumpy said.

"Thanks..." Sniffles replied, still rubbing his trunk. "That sneeze felt good, but it kind of burned my trunk..."

"Really? But how...?"

After he asked that, Lumpy looked down at the feather he was holding, and saw that it still had some black specks on it. He and Sniffles had forgotten about the pepper that Sniffles had covered the feather with.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Lumpy said as he blushed and sweated a little. "I forgot there was still some pepper on this."

"It's alright, Lumpy," Sniffles said. "I might have forgotten, too."

Lumpy didn't know how Sniffles could forget, since he was quite a lot smarter than Lumpy, but he didn't mind at all.

"But I'd like to thank you for taking part in our experiment, Lumpy. It looks like it was a success," Sniffles declared.

"I'm glad to have helped you out," said Lumpy. "But could you at least not use a feather with pepper on it to make me sneeze next time, please?"

"Of course, Lumpy," Sniffles said. "I may have many ways of making you sneeze, but I'll only use the ones that won't hurt you. I promise."

"Thanks, Sniffles!" Lumpy said with a smile.


End file.
